Object Rumble
Object Rumble is the first season of Object Rumble. It features 20 contestants fighting for the grand prize: A magic palace! Contestants AMP- AMP is a big rock star, and tries to prove his usefulness in challenges. Not a well team helper though. Baton- Baton loves everything perfect. She would never give up something until it's perfect, and is a bit over reactive. Blackberry- Blackberry is usually a very rude person. But he's never wanted to be like that. He's just had a rough childhood. Cap- Cap is a young and curious guy, he is a bit immature. Clove- Clove is very cool, yet lazy and can lose her patience easily. Crate- Crate is a travel genius. Before she joined the show, she would travel around the world, shipping over goods inside her. She is polite, and would use her goods to assist her team. Daisy- Daisy is a thrill-seeking ball of excitement. She is always filled with positive energy. Digit- Digit is a techno geek. Many bully him. Exhaust Pipe- Exhaust Pipe knows everything about the road. He is an extreme and fun guy. Flyin' Bulb- Flyin' Bulb has a big imagination, and she naver hastes to share it! Ham- Ham is a chubby and gluttonous freak. Flail- Flail has very little self confidence for himself. Despite having lots of friends, his uncontrollable head can kill anyone. Keg- Keg is filled with hate (get it) and would hurt anybody for his own will. Lawnmower- He likes to do mundane and boring things. He himself is old, but very wise. Olive- Olive is a good team player, and has well ideas. He's not the brightest though. Question Mark- Question Mark is usually paranoid and wonders about dangerous things. He asks alot of questions as well. Sack- She's a greedy theif. Scythe- The Grim Reaper! He can steal souls and harness them for his own. Despite being a lord of death, he's actually pretty nice. Top- Top has a mental disorder: veryveryverystupid. Zipper- Zipper is fabulous, and she knows how to look amazing! Episode 1- "Names and Nitpicks" Cantaloupe- Hello everybody! My name is Cantaloupe and I am hosting an object show! Let's just show off our contestants! -shows all 20 contestants- Cantaloupe- These 20 characters will duke it out for a huge palace! Lawnmower- When are we going to get to the challenge? Cantaloupe- We have to pick teams first! Cantaloupe- Olive, Scythe, Keg, Sack, Crate, Cap, Baton, Digit, Zipper, and Top are one team, and Question Mark, AMP, Lawnmover, Digit, Clove, Daisy, Exhaust Pipe, Blackberry, Ham, and Flyin' Bulb are another! Cantaloupe- The first challenge is for one of you to pick team names. Go! -theme song plays- Digit- So guys! What should our name be? AMP- The Rockin' Roller Dudez! YEEEEAAAHHH Daisy- The Glitter Gang! Clove- I have an idea! The Clawed Creatures of the Night! Blackberry- Meh, decent enough. Daisy- I LOVE IT! -cuts to team 2- Cap- Guys! we need a name! Baton- How about "team perfect at everything on the first try and never ever ever ever fail"?! Is that good! Cap- .......IT'S PERFECT! Cantaloupe- The challenge is over, and Baton and Clove get immunity tickets for picking the teams. Olive- I think we did good. -Cantaloupe stares in fright- Cantaloupe- Vote for one member of Team PAEOTFTANEEEF except for Baton. Episode 2: Lumberjoke Flyin' Bulb: we won the challenge! Clove: All thanks to me! Flyin' Bulb: I wonder what the next challenge is1 It could be to fight a giant monster with three eyes, and spiky horns! It could have flame breath and powerful punches! -the monster she states appears out of nowhere- FB: Darn imagination. Clove: AAAUUGH!! -clove gets squished- -theme song plays- Cantaloupe: Welcome to the elimination palace! If you are safe, you will get a hot dog! So, verybody is safe except Keg, with 2 votes. You are eliminated. Keg: DAMMIT! Wherw are you gonna take me?! A giant box? Cantaloupe: No, just launched into space by a piston. -keg gets launched out of the tower- Cantaloupe: It's time for challenge 2! Blackberry (sarcastic) : What's this one? A balance beam? Cantaloupe: No. The next challenge is to go to the forest and cut wood. You need at least 300 lbs of wood to exit the forest, and whoever gets out first wins. Here are some saws and axes, and a wheelbarrow too. Go!